Forced:Ten Years Later 2
by TigerLily1818
Summary: Robin is in danger of becoming the apprentice to DeathStroke the league already knows he has been. And with DeathStroke back in the time where Robin is only 14 it will be much easier to convert him to his ways than before. Sequel to Ten Years Later.
1. Suspicions?

_A.N._

_I'M BACK! Did you miss me? I bet you did __ Anyway enjoy my very first chapter of my first sequal!_

Two weeks had gone by since the leaguers mysterious disappearance and everything was slowly getting back to normal. After much discussion the hero's decided against telling their protégés where they had been, not wanting to bring up the possible future they had almost experience. Instead they had maintained the idea that the mission had just gone much longer than anticipated and that they had had no way a talking to them. The other leaguers however were not so in the dark. Once the founders had seen their families (and thankfully young protégé's) they had call together the rest of the league to tell them what happened. Needless to say they had been shocked but it wasn't the weirdest thing that had ever happen to the leaguers so they moved swiftly onto another pressing mater.

DeathStroke

Not only had the ex-missionary disappeared off the face of the Earth were no heroes could find him, but the leaguers were very anxious to catch him before he could act upon his future obsession with Robin. Bruce had not forgotten the man's words before he had sent him to the future about his son and didn't want any of Dick's "apprenticeships" to be plausible in this time line. He was so paranoid with Dick's safety that he had actually considered making him spend some time in the fortress of solitude, before Clark shot the idea down. Considering none of Young Justice knew about Slade's future actions it would not do well to cause questions among the teenagers of why they were being so protective of the baby bird.

Surprisingly keeping it a secret was harder than the mentors had originally thought and they often had to stop themselves before they said something stupid. On more than one occasion did the hero's catch themselves foolishly calling Artemis and Kaldur Tigress and Tempest (much to their confusion). And Bruce had actually asked eleven year old Tim how Zatanna was doing. Though there were many slip ups the team still remained ignorant however and didn't question their mentor's odd questions. Or so the leaguers thought.

The Team however wasn't as oblivious as the older hero's had suspected, and wanted to get down to the root of the founders odd behavior once and for all.

_**AT MOUNT. JUSTICE**_

The six young heroes' and heroines were all sprawled out on one of the many couches and chairs in the living room. Artemis and Wally sat hunched together in a smaller loveseat, for once they were having a serious discussion and were not fighting much to the teams surprise. Meghan, Conner, and Rocket sat huddled together on the couch each not taking and seemed to be lost in their own line of thought. Robin and Zatanna also sat together (PLATIONICLY) and were on the floor next to the loveseat jumping in at odd intervals to contribute something to Wally and Artemis's conversation. The four who were talking however quickly quieted when Kaldur walked in, and watched their leader eagerly.

The Alantian walked behind the couch and placed a hand on the back of the sofa gaining the attention of the rest of the team, who looked up expectantly at him.

"I have called everyone in here today to discuss the odd behaviors of my King and our Mentors." He said firmly unconsciously standing straighter as he talked. "As I am sure everyone has noticed each of our mentors, menus Green Arrow, have been acting very strange towards all of us since their mission in Morocco. Especially it seems, when it comes to Robin." Robin who had been looking down in thought looked up when he heard his name, aware of everyone's eyes on him. "They seem to be very protective of him lately even more so then usual. I propose we try to find out why." Wally looked towards Kaldur somewhat confused.

"And how should we do that? Every time I ask Black Canary or Flash they get all quite and steer the conversation away from that topic!" The other's nodded in agreement; their mentors had done the same to them. Meghan however had a thoughtful look on her face and she cleared her throat a bit timidly to get the others attention.

"Well we could always do it covertly." Artemis snorted lightly.

"Meghan when have we ever been successful in doing things covertly?" The Martian blushed creating a light green tint on her cheeks and Conner glared at the archer in retaliation. Kaldur however looked thoughtful.

"I'm sure there may be a file on the mission on the leagues database. If we could get in it may tell us what we need to know." A small cackle came from Robin and cracking his knuckles he smiled at the team.

"Sounds like a job for the resident hacker."

_**MEANWHILE AT THE WATCHTOWER.**_

The Justice League was having s small argument discussion of their own. About half of the leaguers thought keeping the younger hero's in the dark was the best course of action. The other half however believed that they should warn them of what may come so that they could become more prepared. There were a few however (like Batman and Wonder Woman) who could see both the positive and negative benefits to both aspects and so they remained quiet as the others dueled it out. Right now Dinah and Oliver were the ones arguing (like all ways) and creating quiet the racket. But Batman tuned them out thinking instead about the leagues predicament.

It had been two weeks and the league wasn't any closer to catching DeathStroke then they had been when they first returned. The villain's usual places of hiding remained deserted, and the only clue of his existence came from finding the dead body of Warp in the Jump River. Though he didn't show it the death rattled Bruce, it was obvious that Wilson had found out about his failed plan and had punished Warp for it. Now he had most likely moved on to his next project which might involve Dick considering what they had seen in the no longer possible future. One thing Bruce knew for sure however, was that where ever he is DeathStroke was planning something dangerous, and whatever his plan is it needs to be stopped as soon as possible.

_**SOMEWHERE ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF JUMP**_

Slade smiled as he watched the video footage from the infamous Mount Justice that his past self at possessed. It had been years since he had seen his apprentice so young and impressionable and it was encouraging to know that he had another chance to achieve what was rightfully his. In the two weeks since coming to this time he had to quickly adjust back to the not as advanced technology, and had to revert back to his old ways to keep from looking suspicious. Surprisingly it was harder than he had thought, though there was one benefit to being in the past.

His old butler Wintergreen who in his time had passed away was still very much alive. And after much discussion had readily accepted him in place of his past self. Another benefit to this time was knowing the location of his children. In the future Rose and Jericho had fallen of the face of the map but now they still remained with Addie. Vulnerable and susceptible to his persuasion.

This time around he would make sure everything will happen as it should, this time he will win. And his prizes will be the obedient strong apprentices that he deserved.

_A.N._

_Hey guys! So how did you like it, please review my goal is to have at least 200 reviews by the end of this story. I'll post the next chapter here soon; it will be easier with summer coming up. ANYWAY REVIEW! AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!_


	2. Questioning Team And When Birds Fight

_A.N._

_I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY GUY'S! I CAN'T BELIVE I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN TWO MONTHS! I totally understand if you despise me by now but please let me try to explain! I have been insanely busy since school let out it's crazy. I went to New York and saw the Tony's live in June, my dog Sasha died after having her for 10 years, my uncle came out as transgender, my job requires me to work nonstop late night shifts, I've been trying to not freak out about college cause I am officially a senior, and a plethora of other things has been keeping me from my writings, Luckily tonight was one of the first nights off I had (technically it's this morning since it's 6:22 a.m. and I have yet to go to bed). I hope that this chapter makes up for it, though I doubt it. It's not one of my best but I was determined to give you guys something. Anyway enjoy and once again I am so sorry!_

Going behind his mentor and father's back and hacking into the Justice League's files wasn't something Robin generally cared to do, despite the fact that it was a repetitive occurrence. But most of the time he had a valid reason or was just bored so he tended not to feel to guilty over breaching Bruce's and the older hero's privacy. This time he felt no guiltier then he usually did, and sitting in front of his own personalized lap top with his teammates crowded curiously behind him he set to work going through the different fire walls set up to prevent him from reaching the mission reports.

Despite the fact that Bruce was his teacher Dick was far more superior in the art of hacking then the older billionaire and it only took him a few simply tries to get his access granted into the main database. Vaguely he could hear cheers of triumph erupting from his friends but his attention remained on the shinning screen in front of him which showcased the latest mission report that had been submitted (which just so happened to be the one the team was looking for). Quickly Robin scanned the rather long entry well aware of the expecting looks his teammates threw his way, and to say he was surprised at his findings would be an understatement.

Now the fact that the older leaguers had time traveled 10 years into their future wasn't what phased the usually unphaseable boy wonder, that usually happened to a hero at some point in their crime fighting career. But the small notes on his many "apprenticeships" did startle him slightly. Looking up slightly dazed he turned to face his wondering friends and rubbed his hand wearily across his face.

"You guys really need to read this."

_**MEANWHILE IN THE BATCAVE!**_

"DRAKE I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Bruce sighed heavily as he heard the vulgar screams of his eight year old from above and placed his head in his leather clad hands. He was far to use to the crashes and screaming that came from his two youngest children to be too worried about what was happening above him in the manor, but he had hoped that they might have reconciled while he was gone.

Apparently 10 years was enough time to get over petty differences, two weeks not so much. He was half tempted to leave them be and go back to his work but when he heard a pained scream he figured he ought to intervene. Slowly he arose from his chair in front of the Bat-Computer and after changing out of his uniform he made his way upstairs to the manor were the sounds of a scuffle were easily heard.

"DAMIAN, TIMOTHY, WHAT IS GOING ON UP HERE?" Silence immediately followed after Bruce's belted words and following the path of destruction left by the two he found them locked in place frozen mid battle and starring straight forward at him as he exited from the study. Raising his eyebrows at the broken glass and trashed banister he glared down at them and noticed for the first time their appearances. Tim though slightly ruffled and bleeding looked as he normally did, Damian on the other hand was covered head to toe in a strange brown sludge. Hurriedly the two boys detangled themselves from their fighting stances and each launched into their own excuses.

"_I was minding my own business when Damian just attacked me from out of nowhere."_

"**It was not out of nowhere Drake! Father I was getting out of the shower when a bucket of whatever this foul substance is fall on my head, a bucket which Drake put there. Obviously it was his idea of a clever joke."**

"_I DIDN'T PUT IT THERE!"_

"**DID TO!"**

"_DID NOT!"_

"**DID TO!"**

"_DID NOT!"_

"**TO!"**

"_NOT!"_

"ENOUGH!" Both boys flinched at the shout and turned back to their obviously angered father. "I don't care who put the bucket of slime on your door, but both of you our going to clean up the miss you made and go to your separate rooms and refrain from interacting with one another for the rest of the night. Do I make myself clear?" After receiving nods from both of them Bruce turned around and stalked back down to the cave. Running a tired hand through his hair Bruce flumped back into his oversized chair once more. Just as he turned around to get back to his work the zeta beams flashed on announcing the entrance of his oldest son.

Dick walked out of the transporter and fixing a piercing stare at his mentor he walked right next to the giant computer screen gaining Bruce's attention as he did so.

"What's up Dick" He asked trying to sound more patient then he was. Dick stayed silent for a moment still staring blankly at the older man's face. Bruce quickly became disconcerted at the look and tried to stare back with equal intensity.

Finally Dick released a heavy sigh and said the last thing he was expecting him to say.

"Bruce…. Who's DeathStroke?

_A.N._

_AND DONE WITH CHAPTER TWO! My god I'm really tired no, anyway I hope you enjoyed and it didn't suck too much. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! And don't hesitate to check out my other stories. Also I became a Beta reader so if anyone needs help with their writing you know who to call! But review please, check out my other stories, and see you next time! BYE!_


End file.
